DE PROFUNDIS
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Blablabla. Vous savez qu'avec moi, c'est encore du torturé. Préparez vos mouchoirs, pour les larmes ou le rire selon vos réactions, ou allez lire Musso. En tout cas, Harry et Draco paumés, et dans le creux de la vague. "Ca arrive", pas vrai? OS


**Un soupçon de procrastination et une goutte d'alcool. Et voilà que je me retrouve à avoir tapé un deuil fragmenté et progressif, un peu absurde. Merci aux habitué(e)s qui reviewent souvent, merci à Kiko, à Abi, à Shyu, à Pad' et à Inci (ton Os est en cours de trad', j'ai encore buté sur quelques subtilités mais je vaincrai.)**

**Enjoy. Ou pas. **

**OoO**

Moi, je fais face. Potter, il y arrive pas.

Je vois les gens autour de nous qui conseillent et qui commentent, je les vois qui relativisent, et j'en vois même qui synthétisent froidement notre drame. C'est trop facile.

"Malefoy et Potter ont perdu leur gamin."

"Allez, faut pas se laisser aller."

"Y a pire dans la vie."

"Ca arrive."

Dans ces moments, je réalise à quel point l'homme peut être laid. C'est laid de commenter de loin, de loin en loin, entre deux bouchées de pommes de terre rissolées à la cantine du Ministère ou entre deux bouffées de cigarettes, comme un évenement susceptible d'alimenter une conversation déjà plate et insipide entre deux individus qui n'ont rien d'autre à vivre que les commentaires fatalistes ou psychologiques qu'ils assaisonnent de leurs tons asceptisés. Ils nous regardent comme s'ils voudraient bien, eux aussi, vivre notre vie Ô combien mouvementée. Comme s'ils pouvaient comprendre, et compatir.

Il n'y a que dans la souffrance que l'on se trouve, qu'on devient qui on est. La plupart des gens traversent une période difficile à un moment ou à un autre, mais en traverser plusieurs tout au long de sa vie contribue à devenir quelqu'un. La plupart des gens sont à la fois fascinés et répulsés par ces êtres qui vivent des vies trop remplies. Ils finissent par envier ceux qui finissent par se trouver au terme de leurs parcours.

Notre vie est vide depuis qu'IL est mort. Moi, je regarde Potter se laisser glisser dans la douleur. Je sais que son deuil sera long, et qu'il laissera d'incommensurables séquelles. Je remercie Merlin tous les matins quand je le retrouve, vivant, auprès de moi. Il aurait de quoi devenir fou, et tenter le pire. Le pire pour moi, le plus doux pour lui. S'il s'en va...

Non, je ne préfère pas y penser. Potter le sait, que je le surveille avec la crainte de le voir sombrer complètement. Il a déjà un pied dans la tombe, à errer comme un damné partout où je le traîne. Son corps fonctionne normalement, mais son esprit s'égare. Il pleure, il n'a plus envie de faire l'amour, il se recroqueville sur sa chaise et fixe d'un oeil hagard la nourriture que je lui porte aux lèvres, il tremble de froid sous la douche et y reste des heures entières, évite ses amis, reste pelotonné dans son lit et ne sent plus rien qui vienne de l'extérieur. Ni rayon de soleil, ni goutte de pluie. La seule chose dont il ait cruellement conscience, c'est la peur qui glaçe mes yeux quand il pose son regard sur un couteau de cuisine.

OoO

"Allons, Monsieur Potter... Faut se reprendre! La vie continue."

Le médicomage a terminé de l'ausculter. Il est assis à son bureau, lui prescrit quelques fioles de calmants et d'autres qui stimulent les messages nerveux. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, un double menton, et des cheveux gras et gris. Il a un regard las, comme toute la misère du monde qui a dû défiler devant lui au fil des ans. Il en a vu d'autres, il a appris à prendre du recul, il ne compatit pas, il conseille d'après la doctrine de la médecine, qu'elle soit moldue ou magique. Les épreuves sont faites pour être abattues, et non pour abattre. Il a raison, il le sait, et il a la théorie avec lui. L'expérience aussi, quoiqu'elle ne puisse lui servir à généraliser. Quand on fait face à un drame de ce type, on ne peut jamais prédire ce que ceux qui restent iront jusqu'à faire.

Potter ne le regarde pas, il baisse les yeux. Merlin que je souffre de le voir dans un état pareil. Ca me brûle le coeur. Le doc me regarde, il me confie la responsabilité de remettre sur pieds le réfractaire qui ne l'écoute pas et demeure insensible aux sirènes de la raison. J'esquisse malgré moi un sourire amer. Depuis quelques mois, je n'ai même plus la liberté de faire le deuil de mon enfant, parce que je veille sur mon amour maladif. Si je n'étais pas là, je sais ce qu'il aurait fait. Et je ne peux pas m'adonner à pleurer celui qui a compté plus que tout pour nous, parce que "nous" sommes en péril.

Et nous sans Potter égal moi qui meurt. J'en suis certain, et je le sens jusque dans mes viscères. Mon corps agit machinalement, mon esprit raisonne tout seul, mon âme est en suspens, et même l'amour que je porte pour Potter devient un credo à se remémorer tous les matins. Je survis pour qu'il vive, et je le vois s'éteindre à petit feu.

Nous quittons Sainte Mangouste sous les commentaires blasés de deux infirmières qui idôlatraient naguère l'Attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch.

"C'est le Potter et son Malefoy! Leur môme est mort."

"Pas possible?"

"Sisi."

"Merlin, c'est dur, ça."

"Ce sont des choses qui arrivent."

Pas à vous, il me semble. D'après le timbre, d'après la posture, d'après le mouvement de l'oeil et la désinvolture de vos mots, je sais que vous n'avez jamais eu à vivre cela.

OoO

J'ai beaucoup de mal à juger les gens aujourd'hui. Principalement parce que j'ai appris que chacun avait ses petits drames. La rupture amoureuse, la mort d'un crapaud bien-aimé, la perte d'un livre cher, la sensation d'être seul, celle d'être anormal, la peur de l'avenir, la révolte contre les injustices les plus acharnées, etc. On ricane de tout, on synthétise tous les tracas des autres avec un ton badin et sous prétexte qu'une situation donnée arrive à tout le monde, on néglige ceux qui la vivent avec souffrance. Et au delà même de cette indifférence, on néglige les autres.

"Lovegood a plaqué Londubat."

"Granger est déçue que son fils ne veuille pas aller à Poudlard."

Blablabla.

Naturellement, je ne considère par l'empathie absolue comme une bonne chose et j'ai tendance à penser qu'il nous faut toujours essayer de regarder les choses d'un autre oeil. Mais en ce qui concerne Potter, les commentaires qui visent à montrer du doigt son laisser-aller peu digne du héros qu'il fut toute sa vie m'insupportent avec une ampleur toujours plus accrue. Un jour, je le sais, je m'emporterai.

OoO

Si seulement j'étais dans sa tête... Si seulement je pouvais être une petite voix qui lui soufflerait les mots qu'il faut... J'observe, j'assiste à son existence, comme un spectateur assisterait à une représentation de théatre, ou de "cinéma", comme dit Granger quand elle nous rend visite. Notre relation est celle du spectateur à l'acteur. Il vit son monde sur un niveau que je ne peux atteindre, et il a tout un espace pour vivre son deuil, quand je ne fais que vivre le mien au travers de lui. Et s'il exprime sa douleur, moi je contemple la mienne dans ses pleurnicheries. La seule différence entre lui et un acteur, c'est qu'il ne joue pas.

La seule différence entre moi et un spectateur, c'est que mon spectacle dure depuis des mois, et non depuis quelques heures. C'est de l'endurance qu'il faut, l'endurance d'un esprit prêt à tout pour ne pas lâcher des yeux celui qui occupe la scène.

Lui, dans la lumière. Moi, dans l'ombre. Potter est dans la lumière, et moi je suis dans le noir.

OoO

Notre enfant avait sept ans. Il commençait à compter les étoiles, à indiquer ses préférences pour les sucreries, à se défendre contre les moqueries de ses camarades qui ne comprenaient pas où était sa mère, à vouloir se mettre au piano pour séduire une fille de son école, selon les conseils de Potter, à parler de ses petits tracas avec les mathématiques, et à idéaliser son père, celui qui était applaudi de tout le monde, qui grimpait sur son fringant balai pour sauver l'équipe nationale de Quidditch quand l'honneur de tout un peuple était bafoué par ces satanés Français qui ne visaient pas même bien.

Une fois... Une fois nous avions assistés tous deux à un match contre les russes. Et Potter avait manqué sa chute, pour la rattraper au dernier moment, comme à Poudlard quand il s'en était sorti contre moi. Et le petit de se blottir contre moi, la voix chevrotante:

"J'ai la chair qui poule."

Ethan était devenu le plus grand fan de Potter. Il adorait secrètement les balais, et rêvait, lui aussi, de prendre son envol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grand?"

"Attrapeur!"

"Ah... Et pourquoi pas batteur? C'est mieux, batteur. Tu peux te défouler contre les cognards et tu protèges ton équipe!"

"Attrapeur, je te dis. Attrapeur. Je serai Attrapeur."

OoO

"Monsieur Malefoy... Il va falloir l'interner. Je ne vois pas d'amélioration dans son état. Il est trop faible..."

"Vous n'y pensez pas..."

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Le médicomage hausse les épaules et achève en vitesse son café noir. Il jette un regard en biais sur Potter.

"Il a perdu dix kilos depuis la mort du môme. Savez, s'il continue comme ça..."

Pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, j'ai compris. Je suis mortifié. Immobile, ma salive bloquée contre ma gorge, et des dizaines d'hypothèses qui s'embryonnent et naissent les unes après les autres. Pas de Potter avec moi tous les matins, et pour aller où? Comment je vais faire, s'il se laisse faire? Comment ne pas considérer que j'ai lamentablement échoué? Qui va s'assurer qu'il...

"Pardonnez-vous, c'est pour qu'il aille mieux." m'assure le doc. Il me met la main sur l'épaule, comme s'il avait deviné quels tourments sa décision provoque en moi. Il est loin du compte, j'en suis persuadé. Il fait une moue satisfaite et ajoute:

"La vie continue."

Je regrette. La vie sans Potter... Je suis pas certain. Potter lève les yeux sur une photo d'une bande d'enfants brocardés de plâtres et de bandages, alignés les uns à côté des autres le long d'un banc dans le parc de Sainte Mangouste.

Il ne dit rien, et ne gémit pas. Les larmes viennent comme ça, il n'y a rien à dire.

"Ouais. La vie continue." fais-je, incapable de me résoudre à me détacher de mon spectacle. J'ai besoin de Potter pour me souvenir. J'ai besoin de lui pour mesurer la valeur des minutes passées sans raison, ni motif valable. J'ai besoin de lui pour me sevrer de ma conscience. J'ai survécu à mon enfant, et je n'ai plus rien d'autre sur Terre qui puisse justifier de mon salut, si ce n'est ce type aux yeux verts, moribond, qui pleure dès qu'il croise la preuve que les enfants ne sont pas tous condamnés à mourir aussi jeunes que le nôtre.

OoO

C'est moi qui suit sur scène, à présent. Le spectacle continue, et je m'accoutume aux gestes lents d'un deuil solitaire. Je vais voir Potter chaque jour pendant cinq heures, pour me rendre compte qu'il est seul dans sa chambre d'hopital, que les infirmières ne peuvent venir toutes les cinq minutes pour s'entretenir avec lui, et lui parler comme moi je le faisais. Il a reprit du poids, mais c'est du poids mort. Ca sauve les apparences, tout de même.

Potter sourit quand je suis là. Il a les yeux les plus sombres que j'ai jamais vu. Et j'en ai vu, des yeux sombres. Il est très calme. Granger s'est insurgée contre le peu de cas dont le corps soignant semble faire de sa santé mentale. Souvent, elle entre en trombe dans le bureau de notre médicomage et lui assène le réglement de Sainte Mangouste, le serment d'Hyppocrate, et d'autres supports authentiques de la nécessité de prendre soin du coeur autant que du corps. Le doc l'écoute en accueillant ses patients, et à la fin de ses consultations, quand il ferme son bureau, il la remercie pour l'éclairage et lui souhaite une merveilleuse soirée.

Il sait qu'elle a raison, mais il a l'expérience avec lui.

Granger se bat pour nous, alors qu'elle et moi ne pouvons toujours pas nous sentir. Elle vient tous les matins me réveiller et me préparer le café. Elle se lance dans des dissertations sans fins sur les mesures politiques prises par le gouvernement. J'en ai rien à cirer, mais j'entends sa voix, et une voix qui s'adresse à vous comme à un être encore capable d'écouter est un trésor à chérir tous les matins en se disant qu'on doit nous aussi s'adresser à d'autres, et transmettre la voix de bouche à oreille, dans un mouvement perpétuel. Potins ou blague, histoire pour s'endormir, formule de politesse, convention sociale ou mots doux, il nous faut tous nous transmettre la voix pour être capable d'écouter le lendemain au petit matin.

Mon travail me pèse, et je sais qu'on a allégé ma charge au possible. Les gens murmurent, ils commentent. Commentent sur Granger et moi, et sur Potter. Je m'irrite mais je sers les dents. Granger les regarde de haut. Ils s'écrasent. On ne doit pas déplaire à la leader du parti qui sera élu l'année prochaine pour les élections ministérielles. Granger s'est faite une place en haut, et elle a bien fait. Sacré morceau de touffe, avec ses crocs de castor. Personne n'ose moufter devant elle.

Le pire, c'est quand elle m'accopmagne pour rendre visite à Potter. Les murmures grondants des gens restent les mêmes à chaque fois, et ce cortège nous suit. Pas moyen de se débarasser de ces ombres-là quand on cherche notre petite étoile malade. Granger les fait taire rien que par la façon dont elle se déplaçe. Elle en impose, et chacun sait ce qu'elle peut faire quand Potter et moi sommes au centre de tous les potins. Elle a horreur de l'impudeur des gens. Parler de nous devant nous, sans gêne. Quiconque s'y essaye en sa présence se voit démonté dans les cinq minutes, en bonne et dûe forme.

Une vraie Gryffondor.

Il ne faut pas imaginer qu'elle et moi filons le parfait amour. Je sais qu'elle ne fait cela que pour Potter, et qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné d'avoir été impuissant à sauver notre enfant.

OoO

"Vous avez vu? C'est Malefoy. Son gamin qui clamse, et son Potter qui devient fêlé."

Aujourd'hui, j'ai bondi et je me suis jeté sur le type qui a osé dire cela sur mon passage. Merlin mais l'indifférence n'a donc aucune limite?!? Et l'inconséquence des gens, leur bêtise monstrueuse, plus monstrueuse que l'état végétatif dans lequel Potter est?!?

J'ai frappé aussi fort que j'ai pu, j'ai grogné, avant de laisser éclater ma voix en des cris de rage. Granger m'a immobilisé en quelques secondes. Elle n'a rien perdu de sa dextérité à la baguette, ni de son sang-froid. J'étais sur ce mec, et je sentais son haleine, sa peur, sa respiration alerte, ses yeux frénétiques, et moi qui rêvais de lui détruire ce qu'il avait à portée de destruction, voilà que je réalisai que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

J'évolue sur ma scène, et je suis descendu dans la fosse du spectateur pour le tabasser.

"Malefoy, essaye de te contrôler." a dit Granger en m'autorisant d'un coup de baguette à m'échapper de mon immobilisme. J'ai haleté, je me suis levé sous les yeux des témoins dans le hall et sans demander d'excuses, j'ai repris mon chemin. Je me sentais mal. J'ai hoqueté, elle m'a posé sa main sur l'épaule, je la sentais qui me tenait en étau. J'avais une laisse sur mon corps. Potter, ne pleure plus pour deux, je commençe à comprendre qu'il est bon de chialer un bon coup. Ca coule sur mes joues, et je mesure ma détresse. Granger peut bien le savoir, elle pourrait même me juger. Rien à faire, ça sort, c'est dur et c'est bon.

Nous arrivons à ta chambre.

OoO

"Papa, je veux monter sur le balai!"

"Reste tranquille, je dois finir mon rapport."

"Mais papa..."

"Ethan! Tais-toi. Je dois me concentrer. File dans ta chambre."

Et mon fils de s'éclipser en douce. Sa main sournoisement en possession de l'objet de son désir.

OoO

Potter, je suis désolé. Je te vois si mort devant mes yeux que j'ai envie de baisser les bras. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais quand t'es là, jamais. Me regarde pas avec ces yeux éplorés, encore pleins d'une douleur trop brute. Me regarde pas comme ça.

"Ah! Docteur!" s'écrie Granger restée dans le couloir. Les pas du doc se traînent jusqu'à elle.

"Bien le bonjour, miss."

"Vous devez le faire sortir d'ici! Son état physique est certes meilleur mais son état mental ne fait qu'empirer!"

"Et ma femme me doit un vrai repas chaud fait maison depuis trois mois. La vie est injuste, et parfois on ne peut pas même comprendre ce qui est bon pour nous et ce qui ne l'est pas."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport. Si vous ne vous décidez pas à faire sortir Harry, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'en référer à votre supérieur."

"Apportez lui des cigares, il vous écoutera avec la plus grande attention."

Leur conversation s'est arrêtée sur le pas de notre chambre. Je te prends la main. Tu me regardes et je sais que tu me vois encore. Je sais que t'es encore là pour moi. Ca me suffit. Affronter ça à deux nous suffira. Tu n'auras plus besoin de porter ça pour deux. On peut pleurer. On aura l'air cons, mais on sera deux.

Le sens le plus inaliénable dans la vie, le plus essentiel, c'est celui de trouver quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un qui vous aime en retour. Pas forcément quelqu'un qui veille sur vous ou vous apporte le confort d'une situation sociale élevée, ou quelqu'un qui vous aime autant que vous l'aimez.

Aimez, et faites-vous aimez en retour. Même infimement, même pour quelques jours. L'amour est volage, il lui faut s'éduquer et grandir, comprendre et pardonner, avant de devenir véritable. L'amour est injuste. Vous aurez toujours la sourde impression d'aimer plus fort que d'être aimé. Vous aurez toujours l'impression qu'on ne vous aime pas à moitié autant que vous aimez, et que l'amour se mesure en quantité.

L'amour est un sentiment qui mûrit quand il est envisagé en terme de qualité.

Vouloir devenir meilleur pour l'autre, vouloir qu'il sourie tous les jours, vouloir qu'il puisse avoir une existence saine et sans peines. Vouloir qu'il dorme paisiblement chaque nuit et se réveille en bonne santé chaque matin. Vouloir découvrir chaque jour les dégâts que le temps fait sur son visage, et aller jusqu'à ne jamais douter de ce que vous pensez de lui.

Potter, on peut surmonter tout ceci si je me pardonne, si je pleure avec toi et que je te demande pardon, que j'accepte qu'il nous manque quelque chose depuis des mois, et que je t'enlève à ce bocal où t'es enfermé.

Tu as l'air de comprendre. Mon coeur s'envole littéralement, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout vaincre pour toi. Je vaincrai même ma propre culpabilité, s'il le faut.

OoO

"Ethan? Allez viens! A table! Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!"

Le silence est toujours exaspérant. Puis il porte dans son écho les ravages de l'imagination. Précipitation, palpitations, coeur à l'envers, en suspens, coeur battant. Et chambre vide, fenêtre ouverte. Rideaux qui se moquent, taquinés par le vent. Fenêtre ouverte sur personne, sur un vide qui paraît immense.

Et vous avale.

Vous redoutez de regarder par la fenêtre. Vous ne voulez pas et pourtant votre corps refuse de rester dans l'ignorance. Vous saviez, déjà.

Potter, tu rentrais de ton entraînement quand tu l'as vu, écrasé en bas, fermement accroché à ton balai mythique, celui que tu chérissais pour t'avoir porté sur les nues de la gloire dans ta prime jeunesse. Il avait les yeux paniqués, notre enfant. Et pourtant, leur terreur rivalisait avec la mienne, quand je me penchai par la fenêtre de sa chambre, au quatrième étage. A partir de ce moment où tes yeux rencontraient les miens, nous avons arrêté de nous voir.

OoO

Le deuil d'un enfant est, croyez-moi, la pire épreuve qui puisse vous arriver. Principalement parce que vous devez vous pardonner.

Potter m'a déjà pardonné, et il m'attendait pour que je pleure, et que je comprenne enfin.

Potter me sourit, d'un sourire éveillé, conscient d'être un sourire vrai. J'en ai un sacré haut-le-coeur. Enfin. Je peux sentir mon coeur craquer. Et enfin, je peux tourner la page à deux, parce qu'elle est lourde et que toutes les pages à tourner sont lourdes. Sachez-le. Quand vous traverserez vos déserts, ne le faites pas seul.

On ne survit pas chacun de son côté, même main dans la main. La proximité des corps ne vaut pas celle des coeurs. N'ayez jamais honte d'être humain, car être humain veut dire qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais si on a personne avec soi.

"Malefoy! Oh! Malefoy!"

Je me retourne. Granger est appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte. Elle a un sourire narquois qui lui est venu avec les ans au milieu des prédateurs de son milieu.

"Allez, rassemble ses affaires. Il sort d'ici. Vous vous en sortirez tous les deux."

Le doc arrive, l'oeil un peu chaviré. Je réalise que Granger a deviné le talon d'Achille. Elle lui lance un clin d'oeil. Il toussote discrètement en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Sacrée Granger. Telle que je la connaîs, on ne saura le fin mot de cette histoire de chantage que dans une vingtaine d'années.

"N'oubliez pas, Monsieur Malefoy. La vie continue." dit le doc.

Pour une fois, il a l'air d'un père qui laisse ses mômes sortir. Moi aussi. Je laisse mon fantôme sortir. Potter est aussi un fantôme qui sort. Mais j'ai confiance en lui, et j'ai confiance en nous.

Après tout, la vie continue. Toujours.

OoO


End file.
